dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan/Gallery
Manga DBZManga395.jpg DBZManga409-SS2Gohan.jpg SS2Gohan(FCM).jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanGoten.jpg Anime Dragon Ball Z 319730 183555231771911 100003523065184 265892 1214161519 n.jpg|Gohan in his mother's arms Baby gohan.png|Gohan as a baby BabyGohanSleeping.png|Gohan sleeping BabyGohanHappy.jpg|Gohan as a baby Dbz171-24.jpg|Gohan blasts through an apple tree GohanCryingWithGoku.png|Goku heals Gohan's wounds Screenshotsdbzmovie1 594.jpg|Gohan goes berserk Images (19).jpg|Gohan attacks Gohan.DBK.Ep.001.png|Gohan TheNewThreat20.jpg|Gohan locks eyes with his dad TheNewThreat21.jpg|Gohan reunited with his father GohanWithGoku.jpg|Gohan on Roshi's island GohanTalkingToBulma.jpg|Gohan talking to Bulma GohanPettingTheTurtle.jpg|Gohan with Turtle GohanPlayingWithACrab.jpg|Gohan playing with a crab GohanWithBulma.png|Gohan in Bulma's arms GohanHidingFromRaditz.jpg|Gohan hiding from Raditz GohanCrying.jpg|Gohan crying GohanInASpacepod.png|Gohan inside his uncle's space pod GohanTrapped.png|Gohan inside his uncle's space pod GohanImprisonedByRadtiz.jpg|Gohan inside his uncle's space pod Gohan21.PNG|Gohan stands up to Raditz GohanConfused2.png|Gohan wakes up from rage mode GohanKOd.png|Gohan knocked out 3021.jpg|Gohan GohanHeadingTowardsAMountain.jpg|Gohan thrown towards a mountain by Piccolo GohanGettingHitByHisTail.png|Gohan with a tail Gohaneatinganapple.jpg|Piccolo brings some apples to Gohan GohanLookingAtTheFullMoon.png|Gohan sees the moon GohanAboutToTransform.png|Gohan looking at the Full Moon GohanTransforms.DBK.Ep.005.png|Gohan's metamorphosis BuffGohan.png|Gohan's metamorphosis GohanTransforms2.DBK.Ep.005.png|Gohan's metamorphosis GohanTransfoo.png|Gohan's metamorphosis Gohan Goes Bananas - Tenka.PNG|Gohan as a Great Ape 3037.jpg|Gohan attacked by a T-Rex 3040.jpg|Gohan under the rain GohanCampingOutfor6Months.png|Gohan camping in a cave at Break Wasteland GohanMeetsBlueDino.png|Gohan meets a new friend Gohan Having Fun.png|Gohan having fun 3041.jpg|Gohan training Gohankick.png|Gohan throws a kick Gohan2.png|Gohan with medicine GohanWinking.jpg|Gohan treats his new friend Gohan3.png|Gohan happy GohanCrying 2.jpg|Gohan crying 0GohanCha-La.jpg|Gohan diving 3045.jpg|Gohan falls 3059.jpg|Gohan ready for a battle 3061.jpg|Gohan GohanDrawingOnASidewalk.png|Gohan drawing GohanEating.png|Gohan eating GohanOnABoat.png|Gohan on a boat Gohanwavingkai.PNG|Gohan during Piccolo's training Gohan.Ep.16.DBZ.png|Gohan with Pigero and friends Ninth.jpg|Gohan, Ena, and Jinku GohanTrainingWithPiccolo.jpg|Gohan running Gohan245.JPG|Kid Gohan DBZEpisode12Gohan.png|Gohan beaten by Piccolo GohanFlying.jpg|Gohan charges at Piccolo Gohan Charge.jpg|Gohan attacks Piccolo GohanHappy 2.png|Gohan and Piccolo YoungGohan 2.jpg|Gohan during the battle against the Saiyans KidGohanAgainstTheSaiyans.jpg|Gohan during the battle against the Saiyans YoungSonGohan.jpg|Gohan during the battle against the Saiyans GohanCrying.png|Gohan crying during the battle with Nappa Gohan.Ep.026.png|Gohan GohanMad.Ep.11.DBZKai.png|Gohan mad at Nappa NS11.jpg|Gohan senses his father is near NS13.jpg|Gohan is happy his father is near NS15.jpg|Gohan charges at Nappa GohanMadAtVegeta.jpg|Gohan confronts Vegeta GohanStartsTransforming.Ep.035.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape OozaruGohan.Ep.035.png|Great Ape Gohan with a rock in his hands Ì n.jpg|Great Ape Gohan ¡ n.jpg|Great Ape Gohan 0-1- (2).jpg|Great Ape Gohan on the ground V DDisk.PNG|Great Ape Gohan attacks Vegeta KrillinImpersonatesYajirobe.png|Gohan and Krillin in the hospital InsectBook.jpg|Gohan reading a book about insects GohanClimbing.jpg|Gohan training while in hospital Gohan4.png|Gohan GohanInTheHospital.jpg|Gohan GohanAndChiChiInTheHospital.jpg|Gohan with his mother ChichiMadAtGohan.png|Gohan scolded by his mother GokuTestingGohan.png|Gohan with his father HappyKidGohan 3.png|Gohan happy GohanBeforeLeavingToGoToNamek.jpg|Gohan with his mother GohanAndKrillinOnASpaceship.jpg|Gohan in the ship for Namek GohanChangingIntoPiccolo'sClothing.jpg|Gohan wears clothes given by Piccolo Gohan running.png|Gohan running Gohan restrain by an invisible force.png|Gohan stopped in mid-air on the fake Namek Gohan gets grabbed.png|Gohan restrained by an invisible force GohanStruggles.Ep.044.png|Gohan held by sea monster on the fake Namek DBZ 31 Who s Who Exelent Quality by pim driessen.png|Gohan on Namek GohanLungesAtDodoria.png|Gohan attacks Dodoria GohanKickD.jpg|Gohan kicks Dodoria in the face Gohan in Namek Saga-61536.JPG|Gohan angry GohanFindsDB.Ep.056.png|Gohan finds Vegeta's Dragon Ball GohanWithDragonRadar.png|Gohan tells Vegeta the Dragon Radar is his watch HP1.jpg|Gohan flying to Guru's house Gohan paralyzed.png|Gohan paralyzed by Guldo's telekinesis Guldo pinching Gohan's cheeks.jpg|Gohan pinched by Guldo Dfv.jpg|Gohan is angry GohanWonderingWhereGokuIs.jpg|Gohan wondering where his father is Gohan out cold de.png|Goku healing Gohan's broken neck with a Senzu Bean GohanOnNamek.jpg|Gohan is healed Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!! - Krillin Gohan heavy finish2.PNG|Gohan and Krillin dropkick Ginyu Embarrased gohan.png|Gohan in Frieza's ship Gohan mad l.png|Gohan attacks Gohan trying to kick frieza2.png|Gohan kicks GohanOnNamekVs.Frieza.jpg|Gohan on Namek GohanLookingConfused.jpg|Gohan on Namek Gohan shocked.png|A shocked Gohan Frieza blocking Gohan.png|Frieza preventing Gohan from saving Krillin Gohan frustrated.png|A frustrated Gohan An enraged Gohan.png|Gohan angry GohanEnraged.png|An angry Gohan rushes towards Frieza Gohan Kicks Frieza's Head.JPG|Gohan kicks Frieza Dragon Ball Z-Gohan attacks Frieza Remastered HD.png|Gohan punches Frieza in the face Gohan Punching Frieza.JPG|Gohan punches Frieza in the stomach Gohan Kicking Frieza.JPG|Gohan kicks Frieza Gohan Using Masenko Attack.JPG|Gohan using his Gekiretsu Madan Gohan preparing his Gekiretsu Madan.png|An enraged Gohan charging up his attack Gohan USing Double Masenko Attack.JPG|Gohan fires the Gekiretsu Madan GohanAboutToBlastFrieza.jpg|Gohan about to launch his Masendan at Frieza Gohan exhausted after blasting frieza.png|Gohan exhausted after blasting Frieza PiccoloTheSuperNamek7.jpg|Gohan happy to see Piccolo GohanVs.Frieza.jpg|Gohan confronts Frieza again Gohan8.JPG|Gohan finds himself teleported from Namek while Goku fights Frieza Gohan16.PNG|Gohan waits for news of his father, who is battling Frieza on Namek GohanReadyToFightVegeta.png|Gohan angry DBKAI054-09.jpg|Gohan listening to Bulma GohanTalkingToBulma 2.jpg|Gohan asking Bulma if he can go with her to do his homework 12sde1.JPG|Gohan at Capsule Corporation GohanIcarusFlyingEp109.png|Gohan on Icarus Gohan24.PNG|Gohan dodges Chi-Chi's attacks DRAGONBALL Z 19-137.jpg|Gohan stopped by the Spice Boys KidGohanPoweringUp.jpg|Kid Gohan powering up GohanInTheGarlicJr.Saga.png|Kid Gohan Saltkidgohan25.png|Gohan confronts Salt GohanAfterComingBackFromNamek.jpg|Gohan powers up PiccoloHoldingGohan.jpg|Gohan strangled by Piccolo Dbz114-18.jpg|Gohan angry against Spice and Vinegar Sddws.png|Kid Gohan angry Eee.jpg|Gohan attacks Garlic Jr. Gohan Shield.JPG|Gohan angry GohanHoldingUpAShield.jpg|Gohan creates an Energy Shield GohanVs.GarlicJr. 2.jpg|Gohan protects his friends GohanPoweringUpToTakeDownGarlicJr..jpg|Gohan with his Energy Shield Gohan Shield2.JPG|Gohan with his Energy Shield Gohan Shield3.JPG|Gohan powers up GohanVs.GarlicJr..jpg|Gohan protects his friends GohanMad 2.jpg|Gohan firing the Golden Dome Attack GoldenDomeBeam.png|Gohan fires the Golden Dome energy beam GohanTurtleParty.Ep.117.png|Gohan at Turtle's birthday party GohanSnorkel.Ep.117.png|Gohan searching the Mermaid's Tear Gohan not studying.png|Gohan not studying 0tipping n.jpg|Gohan Gohan balancing a pencil.png|Gohan balancing a pencil Gohan looks sad.png|Gohan GohanThinkingAboutHisHomework.jpg|Gohan Gohan pondering.png|Gohan pondering Gohan crying tears of joy that goku is home.jpg|Gohan happy that Goku is home in his dream Gohan cries about his father.png|Gohan cries (dream) Kid Gohan angry at Mr. Shu.png|Gohan angry at Mr. Shu Gohan9.PNG|Gohan prevents a whip from hitting him Gohan grabs Mr.Shu's whip.png|Gohan holds Mr. Shu's whip GohanLookingOutTheWindow.jpg|Gohan looking out the window GohanOnThePhoneWithKrillin.jpg|Gohan on the phone with Krillin Gohan flying to meet Frieza.png|Gohan flying to meet Frieza KidGohan2.jpg|Gohan training with Goku and Piccolo Gohan Training.JPG|Gohan training Ggj.jpg|Gohan drawing breath GohanAfterGokuDefeatedFrieza.jpg|Gohan back at home DragonBallZMovie36.jpg|Gohan at home GohanTransfo1.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape GohanTransfo2.png|Gohan transforms into a Great Ape Goku VS Gohan (great ape).jpg|Great Ape Gohan GohanAndGokuInTheAndroidSaga.jpg|Goku and Gohan GohanCarryingABigFish.jpg|Gohan carrying a Big Fish Gohan.Ep.145.png|Gohan at Kame House GohanAtADesk.jpg|Gohan at a desk GohanAndroidSaga.png|Gohan in the early Androids Saga Bcvbc.jpg|Gohan Mbnmb.jpg|Gohan DEF.jpg|Gohan and Chi-Chi PQR.jpg|Gohan flying GohanAndFutureTrunks 2.jpg|Gohan and Future Trunks looking at a Time Machine YZ.jpg|Gohan and Future Trunks Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan 0timemachinemirai n.jpg|Gohan examines the Time Machine 0bulmagohan n.jpg|Bulma and Gohan GohanPopoGoku.JPG|Gohan on Kami's Lookout 2007.jpg|Gohan on Kami's Lookout GohanSaiyanArmor4.png|Gohan arrives in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber GohanSaiyanArmor3.png|Gohan looking at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber GohanSaiyanArmor5.png|Gohan surprised by how big the inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is GohanInTheHyperbolicTimeChamber.jpg|Gohan angry Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 3.18.42 PM.png Simdif_0x1599b8e70_0_0.jpg Dbz158-19.jpg Gohanpecs.png Gohan Hyperbolic Time Chamber Bath.png GokuAndGohanBath.png|Goku and Gohan playing in the bath 2154215458.png 160 4.jpg|Gohan charging an energy attack in the Time Chamber Dfd.jpg|Gohan surprised GohanEndures.png|Gohan counters Goku's Kamehameha GohanChamber.jpg|Gohan GohanSSIHyperbolicTimeChamber.png|Gohan turns Super Saiyan for the first time Gohan_Namekplanet.JPG TeenGohan 3.png|Gohan in the Time Chamber TeenGohanInTheHyperbolicTimeChamber.png|Gohan powers up GohanSuperSaiyanTheCellGames01.png|Super Saiyan Gohan GohanSuperAssaultCombo.png|Gohan performs kicks while training Imgreser.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan firing a ki blast GokuvsGohanROSAT.PNG|Gohan blocks Goku's punch Goku and Gohan training.jpg|Gohan and Goku training Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 3.16.28 PM.png|Goku and Gohan sleeping 167 12.jpg|Gohan powers up 167 19.jpg|Gohan in the Time Chamber SSJ2Gohan(HTC).png|Gohan briefly turns Super Saiyan 2 Burdwell annoyed by Gohan.png|Burdwell annoyed by Gohan Gohan and Lime horrified.png|Gohan and Lime SSTeenGohanPoweringUp.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan powers up GohanAndHisDad.png|Gohan on his birthday GohanAndOolong.jpg|Oolong and Gohan GohanSchoolProfile(BLSS).jpg|Gohan's profile GohanSurprised 2.jpg|Gohan on New Planet Vegeta FrightenedGohan 2.jpg|Gohan is shocked Gohan 2e.png|Teen Gohan in Bulma's house Dragonball 16868.jpg|Gohan with Bulma Gg.png|Gohan in the Land of Ice Ddf.png|Gohan in the Land of Ice SSJGohanAndPiccolo 2.jpg|Gohan and Piccolo GohanFullPowerSuperSaiyanNoMoreRules.png|Super Saiyan Gohan at the Cell Games Gohanispicked.png|Gohan is picked as Cell's opponent GohanDuringTheCellGames.png|Gohan at the Cell Games GohanSS2vsCell.png|Cell vs. Gohan GohanGettingReadyToFightCell.jpg|Gohan chosen to fight Cell ImagesCAF6DPHL.jpg|Gohan ready for the battle Gohan Super Saiyan..JPG|Super Saiyan Gohan GohanGoingIntoARock.jpg|Gohan beaten by Cell GOHAN MAD FLYING.jpg|Gohan flees Cell's attacks 55.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan GohanWatchingTheCellJrsAttack.jpg|Gohan watches the Cell Jrs. beating up the Z Fighters 582075 171092883025303 2019493785 n.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan is shocked HDGohan.png|Super Saiyan Gohan (Ultimate Tenkaichi) HDGohan2.png|Super Saiyan Gohan HDGohan3.png|Super Saiyan Gohan 406043 10150430373914103 22245934102 8500757 1194367617 n.jpg|Gohan transforms SS2 Teen Gohan's Rapid Movement.PNG|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan charges at a Cell Jr. HDGohan4.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Ultimate Tenkaichi) Son gohan.jpg|Gohan after Android 16's tragic death Gohan.Ep.184-Ending.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan SGN1.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanLookingBehindHimself.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan looking behind himself GohanSS201.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanSS202.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan staring darkly at Cell GohanSS203.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanSS204.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Gohan ssj2.PNG|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan angered by Cell Gohan SS2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Gohan ssj2.jpg|Gohan yanks the Senzu Beans back SS2 Gohan about to blast Cell Jr.jpeg|Gohan threatens a Cell Jr. Gohan SSJ2 Standing HD.png.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan watches Cell on the ground Gohan Holds Double Distructo Disc.png.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan holds Cell's two Destructo Discs GohanSS2vsCell02.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan GohanStaringAtCell.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan DBZ SSJ2 Gohan Stares Down DragonBox.png|Gohan stares down SS2TeenGohanVs.Cell.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Battle Cell Vs Gohan.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs. Perfect Cell Gohan23.PNG|Gohan faces Cell SSJ2_Gohan_Face.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as he retaliates against Cell SS2Gohan.png|Gohan, shocked at Cell's desperate plan GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan after his father is gone InjuredSSJ2Gohan.png|Gohan is injured 729px-Gohan Powers Up For The Kamehameha.png|Gohan powers up Dog.jpg|Gohan prepares a Kamehameha GohanWatchingCellPowerUp.png|Gohan watching Cell powering up Gohanlaugh.png|Gohan laughs after his victory over Cell Gohancloseup.png|Gohan laughs TrunksFutureRevivedNV.png|Gohan with Future Trunks revived 177-44.jpg|Teen Gohan on Kami's Lookout Gohan,Krillin,FutureTrunksAndYamcha.jpg|Z Fighters on Kami's Lookout RegularTeenGohan.jpg|Gohan after the Cell Games 8d79a93bb0b64acd998b74e.png|Teen Gohan catches a fish GohanFacesPterodactyl.png|Gohan with the fish he caught Gohan shirt off.jpg|Teen Gohan with his fish Gohan,TrunksAndGoten.jpg|Gohan with Goten and Trunks Gohan-universidad.jpg|Gohan going to High School CuteAdultGohan.jpg|Gohan going to High School GohanRidingOnHisBike.png|Gohan riding on his bike WAAGohan.png|Gohan waving Goten,GohanAndTrunks.jpg|Gohan with Trunks and Goten Gohan in tears.png|Gohan in tears HighSchoolGohan 3.png|Gohan at home Gohan&Nimbus.png|Gohan on the Flying Nimbus AdultGohanOnNimbus.jpg|Gohan on the Flying Nimbus 0gohan3 n.jpg|Gohan going to High School Gohan17.jpg|Gohan running SSGohanInHighSchoolUniform.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan, called the "Gold Fighter" by residents of Satan City Episode 201.jpg|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman GohanTGSMS.png|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman DBZGSM4.jpg|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman GohanHoldingVidel.jpg|Gohan holds Videl with a full nelson He’s_like_an_angel,_Goten.jpg CalmGohan.jpg|Gohan concentrates SSJGohanStaring.png|Super Saiyan Gohan SSGohanTraining.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan training GohanRockBlast(DBZEp206).png|Gohan uses an energy blast GohanTraining 3.jpg|Gohan ready SSJGohanTraining.jpg|Gohan Dbz206-12.jpg|Gohan dodges Goten's rock Dbz206-14.jpg|Gohan shocked 0gohan1 n.jpg|A shocked Gohan SSJGohan 14.jpg|Gohan SSJGohanTrainingWithGoten.jpg|Gohan LaughingGohan.jpg|Gohan laughing while Chi-Chi and Videl are arguing GohanConfused 3.png|Gohan ConfusedGohan.jpg|Gohan training Videl and Goten CuteGohan.png|Gohan showing Videl how to control energy GohanSad.jpg|Gohan training Videl and Goten Gohan22.jpg|Gohan saying goodbye to Videl DragonBallZMovie107.jpg|Gohan senses something SSJ2 Gohan Power Up.jpg|Gohan powers up TheGreatSayiaman 4.jpg|Gohan as the Great Saiyaman Gohanholdsfrog.png|Gohan holds a frog GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan turning into a Super Saiyan 202-72.jpg|Gohan powers up seeing Videl injured GohanSmilingToTheCroud.jpg|Great Saiyaman's true identity revealed SS2AdultGohan.jpg|Gohan at the 25th World Tournament Snap2145628ki9.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Gohan-super-saiyan-2-adult.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan prepares to fight Kibito GohanAsSSJ2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan at the World Tournament GohanSSIIWMATNV.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan VidelGohan.jpg|Videl and Gohan Gohan18.jpg|Gohan confirms that he will face the next adversary in Babidi's spaceship Gohan goes super saiyan during his fight with dabura.png|Gohan goes Super Saiyan SS2AdultGohan2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan confronts Dabura DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(000951)15-43-10-.JPG|Gohan shocked DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(012482)15-47-17-.JPG|Gohan in the World Tournament Arena Super-saiyan-2-6417.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan beaten DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15151798.jpg|Gohan knocked out in a forest SSJGohan 13.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan on Supreme Kai's planet GohanTheZSwordNV.png|Gohan with the Z Sword GohanOnKai'sPlanet.jpg|Gohan in Supreme Kai's world GohanYellingAtGoku.jpg|Gohan yelling at Goku Gohan Mystic.png|Ultimate Gohan Gohanpoweringup.png|Gohan powering up Gohanclotheschanged.png|Gohan changes clothes Gh1.jpg|Ultimate Gohan Gh3.jpg|Ultimate Gohan says goodbye to Kibito Gh9.jpg|Ultimate Gohan flies D4af52b6.jpg|Ultimate Gohan DBZ - Mystic Gohan Vs Super Buu 000.jpg|Ultimate Gohan UltimateGohanConfrontsSuperBuu.png|Gohan preparing to fight Super Buu Gohan.Ep.263.png|Gohan with his new unlocked powers, fights Super Buu 263 - Ultimate Gohan kicks Super Buu.png|Gohan kicks Super Buu MysticGohanVsBuu.jpg|Gohan after elbowing Super Buu in the gut 464039-240454 71934 gohan super.jpg|Ultimate Gohan Gohan.Ep.264.png|Gohan during his fight with Super Buu AdultGohanFlying.jpg|Gohan tries to find Dende Mystic20gohan2.jpg|Ultimate Gohan attacks Buu dodging Gohan.png|Gohan's kick gets dodged by Super Buu Boo and Gohan.jpg|Gohan falls to Buu's overwhelming powers Ready to Fuse - Gohan beaten.png|Gohan is unable to match Super Buu's power Gohan 2.PNG|Gohan shocked from Buu's Destroy Everything! Gohan 252-81.jpg|Gohan tracks down one Potara earring Z Episode 277 - YouTube.png|Gohan unconscious Ugly.png|Gohan unconscious PiccoloGohanMasterStudentMX.png|Piccolo and Gohan DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(014820)18-41-41-.JPG|Gohan with the kids DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(016566)18-41-51-.JPG|Gohan GohanAndGoten 4.jpg|Gohan and Goten going to Bulma's party Gohan&Videl(Ep288).png|Gohan and Videl at Capsule Corporation 2011-12-04 223522.jpg|Gohan and Goku 0gohan5 n.jpg|Ultimate Gohan Son_family.jpg EveryoneOnTheLookout.jpg GohanAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg|Gohan at the end of Dragon Ball Z GohanAndVidelAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg|Gohan and Videl at the 28th World Tournament Dragon Ball Super 7a21ee9447d85b00e749556637dd80c5.jpg|Gohan preparing to transform into a Super Saiyan Gohan training and piccolo.png Dragon Ball GT DadGohan.png|Gohan reading (as remembered by Pan) Gohan.jpg|Gohan and Videl in Dragon Ball GT GohanWorkingOnASpaceship.jpg|Gohan prepares the spaceship Gohanfighting.jpeg|Gohan fights his brother Goten, who is possessed by Baby Picture 26.png|GT Gohan as a Super Saiyan Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 38160.jpg|Gohan influenced by Baby Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 43680.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 126600.jpg|Gohan and Goten under Baby's control Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 781840.jpg|Gohan under Baby's control Gohangt.PNG|Gohan misses his great ally, friend, and teacher Piccolo Gohan SSJ2 1.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan beaten by Super 17 Gohan.Ep.57.GT.png|Gohan faces Syn Shenron while giving Goku energy Gohan and Goten attack Omega.jpg|Gohan and Goten in the final battle against Omega Shenron Films Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Goh.an4.png|Gohan in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dead Zone DragonBallZMovie14.jpg|A scared Gohan in Dead Zone Gohan Drunk (Deadzone).jpg|Gohan drunk, in Dead Zone World's Strongest DragonBallZMovie27.jpg|Gohan in The World's Strongest DragonBallZMovie28.jpg|A dizzy Gohan (dream) AngryGohan.png|Gohan angry in The World's Strongest Screenshotsdbzmovie2 828.jpg|Gohan in The World's Strongest Gohan with the power pole.jpg|Gohan ready to attack Dr. Wheelo with the Power Pole Wheelo Tail.JPG|Gohan hit by Dr. Wheelo's tail Tree of Might ExploratorGohan.png|Gohan in The Tree of Might HappyKidGohan.png|Gohan in The Tree of Might Lord Slug Gohan Dancing 1.JPG|Gohan whistling and dancing Gohan Dancing 2.JPG|Gohan whistling and dancing Gohan.LordSlugMovie.png|Gohan apologizing to Piccolo Wikigohan n.jpg|Gohan in Lord Slug Gohan After Attacking Slug's Army.JPG|Gohan after firing a Ki Blast at Slug's army Cooler's Revenge GohanCarryingWood.jpg|Gohan in Cooler's Revenge The Return of Cooler Return1.jpg|Gohan in The Return of Cooler RoC - Gohan penetrates.PNG|Gohan's punch penetrates a Cyclopian Guard THE RETURN OF COOLER-72-1.jpg|Gohan is caught by Cyclopian Guards THE RETURN OF COOLER-77-1.jpg|Gohan captured Super Android 13! DragonballZ-Movie07 1345.jpg|Gohan in Super Android 13! DragonBallZMovie78.jpg|Gohan in Super Android 13! Sp2-1.jpg|Gohan in the Movie Overview Special Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Brolly vs Teen Gohan.jpg|Broly attacks Gohan Bojack Unbound Teen Gohan in Bojack Unbound.jpg|Gohan in Bojack Unbound GohanIBC04.png|Gohan faces Udo DragonBallZMovie98.jpg|An embarrassed Gohan Chrome 2013-11-30 12-49-09-30.jpg|Gohan before being sent to a Battle Zone Pdvd0544ht.jpeg|Gohan sent to a Battle Zone Gohan Teen base super 5.jpg|Gohan confronts Bujin Gohan Vs. Psychic Blaze.JPG|Gohan blocks Bujin's Psychic Blaze Teen Gohan Full Power Charge.JPG|Gohan powers up GohanPoweringUpToSSJ.jpg|Gohan turns Super Saiyan Gohan FPSSJ.jpg|Gohan blocks a kick Vlcsnap-2012-09-28-17h16m05s47.jpg|Bojack confronts Gohan Bandicam 2013-05-23 21-58-37-899.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan faces Bojack GohanTalkingToBojack.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan talking to Bojack 396657 349868935041165 349853881709337 1289936 1322345582 n.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan attacks Gohan's Super Kamehameha.jpg|Gohan charging a Super Kamehameha Bojack3.jpg|Gohan defeats Bojack Broly - Second Coming Imagesde.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Broly - Second Coming GohanVs.Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs. Broly SSJ2 Gohan movie 10.jpg|Gohan faces the deadly Broly Fusion Reborn GohanAboutToPunchFrieza.jpg|Gohan about to punch Frieza in Fusion Reborn Saiyamen.jpg|Gohan and Videl as the Great Saiyamen Wrath of the Dragon DragonBallZMovie13.jpg|Gohan in Wrath of the Dragon DragonballZ-Movie13.jpg|Gohan confronts Hirudegarn GohanTurningMystic.png|Gohan powers up GohanPoweringUp (InAMovie).jpg|Gohan ready to face Hirudegarn again Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Screen shot 2012-11-19 at 4.10.32 PM.png|Gohan chats with Videl in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! GohanAndVidelInYo!SonGokuAndHisFriendsReturn.png|Gohan with Videl in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Openings/Endings/Trailers DBS37-Ending-PiccoloGohan.png|Gohan during Dragon Ball Super's fourth ending. Video Games 25 jpg.jpg|''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' Kid Gohan card Opening14(ISGD).png|Gohan in the opening of Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu ISGD2.png|Great Saiyaman striking a pose in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu ISGD3.png|Great Saiyaman playing around for Goten ISGD5.png Intro3(ISGD).png|An injured SS2 Gohan in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu DBZLegendIntro2.png|Ultimate Gohan in the opening of The Legend Gohan Budokai.jpg|Gohan in Budokai Gohan Budokai 2.jpg|Gohan in Budokai 2 Budokai 2 93.jpg|Teen Gohan in Budokai 2 SSJGphanVsMetaCooler.png|Gohan in the Budokai 3 opening Gohan Budokai 3.jpg|Gohan in Budokai 3 Gohan Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi BT3StandingKamehameha.png|Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BT3 Ultimate Gohan.png|Ultimate Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Atg sb.png|Gohan in Shin Budokai Ssatg sb.png|Super Saiyan Gohan in Shin Budokai Ss2atg sb.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Shin Budokai Gohan wins Another Road.jpg|Gohan in Shin Budokai - Another Road Gohan 3 Burst Limit.jpg|Teen Gohan in Burst Limit Kid Gohan mugshot (AotS).png|Kid Gohan's mugshot in Attack of the Saiyans Sem Títuloadaefa.png|Great Ape Gohan in Attack of the Saiyans RB2 06.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Raging Blast 2 Gohanssj2.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Raging Blast 2 Gohan MSSJ.jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Raging Blast 2 Kid Gohan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Kid Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Teen Gohan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Teen Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Teen Gohan Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Teen Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Gohan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Gohan in Ultimate Butōden Gohan Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Ultimate Butōden SS2 Gohan tapbattle.PNG|Super Saiyan 2 in Tap Battle GohanTurnsGA(BoZ).jpg|Gohan in Battle of Z VegetaVsGAGohan(BoZ).jpg|Great Ape Gohan in Battle of Z GAGohan3(BoZ).jpg|Great Ape Gohan lifts a gigantic rock in Battle of Z Ss01 b.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Battle of Z FSKamehaPrepared(BoZ).jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Battle of Z SSAdultGohan(BoZ).jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Battle of Z UmltimateGohanFace(BoZ).jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Battle of Z XN - Ultimate Gohan.png|Potential Unleashed Gohan in Xenoverse $_57¹²³.JPG|Gohan w/ green suit card for Dragon Ball Heroes lol¹.JPG|Gohan w/ green track suit in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes GohanSS3.png|Gohan (Buu Saga) Super Saiyan 3 GSS3.png nhoco.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 GT Gohan in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes GT Gohan.JPG|GT Gohan injured SS444.JPG|GT Gohan Super Saiyan 4 artwork for Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden hg1004.jpg Gohan-DBFusions.png Gohan-DBFusions2.png Artwork GohanPoster(MangaFestivalZAnimeCartoonAkko-chan-jiban.png|Kid Gohan on a poster 56a531242a64573f7294cf535e4040ea.jpg|Poster showing Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku Chibi gohan 2.jpg|Kid Gohan art Gohan&Arale.jpg|Gohan and Arale (Daizenshuu 1) Daiz-Gohanmoviedesigns.jpg|Gohan concept arts for DBZ movies GohanConceptArt.jpg|Gohan concept art for Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans TYamamuro10.jpg|Gohan, as designed by Yamamuro for the anime GohanSSGrd5(TrunksAnimeSpecial).jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in The History of Trunks anime comics Sketch4-Gohan.jpg|Some initial sketches of Gohan in the Great Saiyaman Saga (Daizenshuu 4) GohanConcept.jpg|Young Adult Gohan concept art GohanDrawings.jpg|Ultimate Gohan concept art SonGohan 5.jpg|Concept art of Gohan in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! GohanArt2013.png|Gohan art for Battle of Gods GohanBoGArt.png|Gohan art for Battle of Gods UltimateGohan2013.png|Gohan art for Battle of Gods Intro14(ISGD).png|Super Saiyan Gohan in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Gohan Budokai 2.jpg|Gohan in Budokai 2 Kid Gohan Zenkai Royale.png|Kid Gohan in Zenkai Battle Royale Gohan Zenkai character.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan in Zenkai Battle Royale Ultimate-Tenkaichi-Gohan.jpg|Kid Gohan in Ultimate Tenkaichi KidGohan(DBZFK).jpg|Kid Gohan in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect KidGohanBoZArt.jpg|Gohan art for Battle of Z InjrdKidGohanBoZArt.png|Gohan art for Battle of Z imgChara (7).png chara_img03.png Gohan_(Revival_of_F).png|Gohan art Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg|Characters artwork Dragon Ball Calendar Page-5.jpg|2017 Calendar Category:Galleries